


Following Where Your Choices Lead You

by Mamabug1981



Series: Domesticity 'verse [7]
Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: "It still floored him every single time how something as simple as moving from the little town in Missouri where he grew up to attend college out of state, and later starting his band, somehow lead him to this moment in time. An amazing, loving husband and two great kids, their little girl with their surrogate’s blond hair and Billy’s green eyes, and the dozing baby boy in front of him, with Rob’s own brown, curly hair and blue eyes."





	Following Where Your Choices Lead You

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my fellow Louden Swain Trash (you know who you are). Merry Christmas, guys.

_6 months post 'Domesticity', Christmas morning_

4 am. No matter what he tried, Rob just couldn’t sleep. Thankfully his tossing and turning hadn’t woken Billy up.

A quiet whine sounded over the baby monitor, giving him an excuse to finally get back up. He threw a t shirt over his head and padded down the hall towards the baby’s room as he ran his fingers through his hair. _Definitely time for a new haircut_ , he mused as he walked through the doorway. 

The moonlight coming through the window provided enough light for him to see through the crib slats, and he smiled at their four month old son kicking the air as he chewed on his fist. Rob crossed the room to lift him out of the crib. “Hey there, buddy.”

He gave him a soft pat on the bottom, and grimaced. “Tell you what. Let’s get you a new diaper and some clean pajamas, then we’ll go feed you, yeah?” He shifted the baby to one arm so he could grab the clothes, then stepped over to lay him down on the changing table, keeping one hand on him while he reached for the wipes and a diaper.

A quick cleanup and change later, Rob swung his son up onto his hip and walked out to the living room. He grabbed the remote to the gas fireplace and turned it on before spreading a blanket out on the floor and laid the baby down on his tummy so he could go to the kitchen for his bottle. He quickly diluted the formula concentrate with some warm water, keeping an eye out on the living room from over the bar.

Rob set the bottle down on the side table to give the air bubbles in the formula a moment to clear while he knelt down to plug in the Christmas tree, lighting the dark room up with the white and blue twinkle lights strung through the branches. Picking the baby up and tucking him into his arm, Rob lowered himself to the floor leaning up against the sofa with his legs stretched out in front of him, and reached over the grab the bottle off the table. He watched tiny hands come up to grasp the sides of the bottle and smiled. It didn’t take long for the kid to polish it off. Rob lifted him to his shoulder, burped him, and spread the blanket out between his legs, settling his son down on his tummy. He reached over and grabbed his guitar off its stand, quietly playing and singing Christmas carols until those sweet eyes started to droop, the little one finally surrendering to sleep a few moments later with a deep breath and a sigh.

He turned his attention to the tree and let his thoughts wander, softly picking out random notes. It still floored him every single time how something as simple as moving from the little town in Missouri where he grew up to attend college out of state, and later starting his band, somehow lead him to this moment in time. An amazing, loving husband and two great kids, their little girl with their surrogate’s blond hair and Billy’s green eyes, and the dozing baby boy in front of him, with Rob’s own brown, curly hair and blue eyes. He silently renewed his vow to himself to be a better father than his own ever had been.

Still lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Billy come walking into the room behind him. He startled as he heard his husband’s voice. “Hey. I thought I heard Toby earlier,” Billy whispered. He lowered himself to join Rob on the floor in front of the couch, putting one arm around his shoulders and reaching out to gently stroke his hand over Toby’s head with the other, careful not to wake him. “You seemed pretty deep in your own head when I came in. What’s on your mind?”

Rob leaned over to put the guitar back on the stand, then rested his head on Billy’s shoulder, smiling. “Just thinking about how decisions 20 years ago led to the life I have today. You, the kids, the band… just everything that makes my life so good. How if I’d made even one of those decisions differently, I may not have all this. It just still blows my mind. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve all this, but I hope I never stop doing it.”

Billy chuckled and turned his head to drop a kiss on Rob’s temple. “Ever the overthinker.” He stood and scooped their son up, careful not to wake him up. “C’mon, let’s go put this one in his room, and get a couple more hours ourselves. It's Christmas, and you know Caty is going to be up extra early looking for her Santa presents.”

Rob nodded and pulled himself up off the floor, stretching before following Billy down the hallway. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame to Toby's room, watching fondly as Billy laid him back down in the crib, soothing him back to sleep when he stirred. He smiled, thinking about how Billy had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water when Caty was born, and was an absolute pro at it by the time Toby came along. It had taken Rob a bit longer to get over his fear of dropping the tiny bundle they'd handed him in the hospital and for some inexplicable reason had allowed him to take home.

He reached a hand out to his husband as Billy crossed the room back to the door, leading him back to their room. Both men collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Billy wrapped his arm around Rob's waist and pulled him close, snugging his front to Rob's back and curling himself around him. Rob sighed happily as he felt him nuzzle the hair on the back of his head, and it wasn't long before they were both sound asleep. 

And sure enough, it was a mere 3 hours and 17 minutes before 32 pounds of 3 year old launched herself into their bed and woke them up by landing on top of them, chattering about Santa and begging them to get up and make breakfast so they could open presents.


End file.
